Le choix
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand Severus a un choix difficile à faire et, qu'en plus de ça, il se retrouve enfermé avec son ennemi.


_Bonjour ^^_

_Voici un petit Sirius/Severus qui ne respecte pas vraiment l'histoire d'Harry Potter mais que j'avais très envie d'écrire : )_

_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling =)_

_Voilà, bonne lecture, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ^^_

_Plume._

**Le choix.**

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, seul et perdu dans ses pensées, Severus Rogue marchait, ne faisant guère attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que certains serpentards lui parlaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée, lui parlant de _son_ projet et lui proposant de _le_ rejoindre… Lui, il ne savait qu'en penser. Il n'était pas totalement convaincu par _ses_ idées. Toutefois, peut-être qu'en se rangeant à _ses_ cotés, il serait enfin accepté quelque part.

Au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait cependant que c'était mal, qu'il ne devait pas _le_ rejoindre, ni lui, ni une cause pareille. Toutefois, dès qu'il croisait Potter ou sa bande, ce pressentiment disparaissait. Les griffondors avaient toujours eu une réputation de gentil et, si c'était ça le coté du bien, il préférait être avec les mauvais. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer du côté d'une bande de tortionnaires cachant un monstre parmi eux et prêt à envoyé sciemment quelqu'un dans ses griffes !

Il n'empêche, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas _le_ rejoindre.

Malefoy et sa bande lui avait déclaré lui laisser deux jours pour faire son choix mais, parviendrait-il à prendre une décision d'ici là ?

Ne voulant y penser, le vert et argent se concentra sur ses pas, se demandant où ils allaient bien le porter. Il opta finalement pour la tour d'astronomie. Il y allait toujours quand il avait besoin de réfléchir ou fuyait quelqu'un (un maraudeur par exemple). L'endroit était calme, coupé des bruits du château et offrait une vue magnifique à quiconque prenait la peine d'observer. Severus songea que l'endroit serait parfait pour réfléchir et y passer une nuit tranquille, loin de tout.

Aussi, s'y dirigea-t-il tranquillement et gravit-il les marches de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Cependant, il ne s'attendait guère à ce qui s'en suivit. En haut de la tour d'astronomie se trouvait déjà une personne et cette personne n'était autre que Sirius Black ! Son ennemi de toujours était là, assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Black !

- Tiens mais c'est Servilus… se contenta de répondre l'animagus.

- Que fais-tu ici ?! demanda l'adolescent au physique disgracieux, toujours sous le choc de l'avoir trouvé là.

C'était impossible ! Black ne pouvait pas squatter le seul endroit où il aimait se réfugier !

- Je pourrais te poser la même question Rogue ! Mais, tu vas être un gentil serpentard et dégagé d'ici !

Severus en avait réellement marre de se faire insulter et maltraiter par ce bon à rien de griffondor ! Il en avait déjà assez enduré depuis son entrée dans l'école de sorcellerie et trop de fois cédé face aux maraudeurs ! Ce ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui !

- Non.

- Non ?! Je te jure Servilus, si j'avais ma baguette…

Le serpentard ne sut jamais d'où lui était venu son courage mais, il provoqua le rouge et or.

- Plus capable de lancer un informulé Black ?!

Le dit Black réagit au quart de tour et s'apprêta à lui jeter un sort – selon lui bien mérité – mais Severus, déjà bon légilimens, réagit également en envoyant un sort à son tour ! Ils ne surent jamais réellement ce qui était ensuite arrivé…

Une explosion retentit, résultat des deux sortilèges se percutant et un immense nuage de fumée se propagea, les faisant tous deux tousser. Quand il se dissipa, les deux adolescents remarquèrent avec stupeur que le seul accès pour sortir du haut de la tour avait disparu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Servilus ?! s'énerva Sirius.

- Ce que j'ai fait ?! C'est à cause de ton informulé qu'on en est là ! riposta le serpentard.

- Si tu n'étais pas venu ici, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

- Je viens toujours ici quand j'ai besoin de calme ! C'est toi qui aurait du ne pas être là !

Severus réalisa – trop tard malheureusement – qu'il en avait trop dit. Il venait de dévoiler à Black, son ennemi de toujours, son refuge du quotidien ! Si Sirius fit des yeux ronds en se rendant compte des paroles de sa némésis, il ne fit aucune remarque. Ce qui étonna fortement Rogue. Toutefois, au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence plutôt oppressant, le griffondor dit :

-James et Remus savent que je suis ici. Quand il ne me verront pas revenir au dortoir demain matin, ils viendront et trouveront un moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici.

- Génial, les deux tarés manquants !

- Ne les insulte pas graisseux !

- Je peux désormais affirmer que ma journée est définitivement pourrie !

- Tu m'en vois désolé. dit Sirius d'une voix qui laissait penser tout le contraire.

Soupirant, le serpentard finit par s'assoir, impuissant. Ce ne serait pas cette nuit qu'il réfléchirait… Etre coincé avec Black était la pire torture qui soit ! Il en venait même à se demander s'il survivrait à cette nuit…

Tout à coup, le rouge et or parla, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Au fait Servilus, pourquoi es-tu venu te réfugier ici ce soir ? On ne t'a pourtant pas embêté aujourd'hui… Enfin, pas beaucoup.

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et puis, pourquoi étais-tu ici toi ?

- Cours toujours pour que je te le dise bâtard !

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que, derechef, le griffondor ne prenne pas parole.

- Ecoutes Servilus…

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva le noiraud.

Etonné de voir Severus s'emballer à ce point, Sirius en eut le souffle coupé quelques instant.

- Très bien Rogue. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à demain sans possibilité de sortir. Je propose donc qu'on évite les querelles et qu'on dorme pour éviter de s'entretuer et, comme ça, avec un peu d'espoir, cet insupportable moment passera plus vite. Ca te va ?

Severus acquiesça. Après tout, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien un affrontement avec Black ! Il ne comptait cependant pas s'endormir pour autant ! Il n'avait pas assez confiance en Black pour ça. Il n'avait pas confiance en Black tout court ! Après tout, le griffondor l'avait bien envoyé dans la gueule du loup !

Ayant vu le vert et argent acquiescer, Sirius se servit de sa robe de sorcier comme oreiller et se coucha, s'endormant rapidement. Si Severus songea un instant à profiter de son sommeil pour se venger, il n'en fit rien. S'il devait un jour humilier le griffondor, ce serait parce qu'il serait enfin plus fort que lui, et pas en profitant d'une quelconque faiblesse !

Il se contenta donc de s'assoir, se calant dos contre un mur et de le regarder dormir. Il se surprit à penser que Black était mignon quand il dormait et se gifla mentalement ! Il ne devrait pas penser des âneries pareilles mais bien à la proposition de ses camarades. Pendant environ une demi-heure, le serpentard débattit en son fort intérieur. Il était effaré de voir qu'il y avait plus de "pour" que de "contre". Malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il aurait bien encore débattu un moment si Black ne l'en avait pas empêché. En effet, ce dernier se mit à s'agiter et à gémir dans son sommeil. Des plis se formèrent sur son front et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace affreuse. Le rêve ne devait pas particulièrement être agréable… Severus décida d'en faire fit et reprit ses réflexions. Cependant, quand le griffondor se mit à parler, il ne put plus l'ignorer.

- Non… voulais pas… Pourquoi ? Pas ça !

A cet instant, Rogue eut pitié de son ennemi. Si on lui posait la question, il répondrait cependant sûrement que ses gémissements l'agaçaient. Toujours est-il qu'il le réveilla en le secouant légèrement.

- Black… Black, réveille-toi !

Le griffondor ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Servilus ?

Rogue s'éloigna. Même au réveil, Black était insupportable ! Ce dernier se releva péniblement et, repensant à son rêve un peu trop réel, frissonna. Ce qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du vert et argent.

- On est mis dans tous ses états par un ridicule petit cauchemar Black ? se moqua-t-il.

- Fiche-moi la paix… répliqua juste Sirius.

Cela alarma de suite le serpentard. En temps normal, Black lui aurait répondu avec mordant et pas… pas comme ça ! Aussi, se surprit-il à lui demander :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

A ces mots, le griffondor releva la tête, la surprise visible sur son visage. Severus eut l'impression que plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole. Ne s'attendant plus à avoir de réponse, il baissa la tête. Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, Sirius parla.

- Je m'en veux.

- Comment ?! s'étrangla Severus, ayant juré que Black était incapable de se repentir de quoi que ce soit.

- Pour… pour cette nuit là.

Comprenant de suite que Black voulait parler de la nuit où il l'avait envoyé dans la cabane hurlante, Severus se refrogna.

- Tu n'es pas désolé Black ! Tu l'as fait sciemment !

- Non… c'est faux !

- Très bien, où est le piège ?! Ou bien peut-être est-ce l'enfermement qui te fait cet effet ?!

Black l'avait toujours détesté ! C'était autant un fait qu'une évidence. Severus ne pouvait croire un seul instant qu'il s'en voulait !

Comme Rogue ne voulait pas le croire et qu'il n'était pas du genre à supplier son ennemi à genoux pour implorer son pardon, Sirius préféra tourner le dos au vert et argent et se recoucha. Il ne désirait toutefois pas se rendormir. Il n'en pouvait plus des ses nombreux cauchemars lui rappelant ce qui aurait pu arriver par sa faute ! Il voulait que cela cesse ! C'était entièrement sa faute et il le savait. Depuis cette nuit, il se rendait compte à quel point lui et ses amis avaient été cruel envers Rogue. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se montrer ne serait-ce que sympathique avec ce dernier. Il le haïssait sans même savoir pourquoi il le haïssait tant. Certes, il représentait tout ce qu'il avait toujours refusé d'être et, il y avait bien sa loyauté envers James mais, cela n'expliquait pas une haine aussi profonde !

- Ton cauchemar… c'était en rapport avec cette nuit là ? lui demanda Rogue, le tirant de ses pensées et le surprenant.

Avait-il finalement décidé de le croire ? Le griffondor se tourna vers lui et hésita. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Pour finir, il hocha la tête.

Rogue ne savait qu'en penser. Black pouvait-il réellement être sincère ?

- Tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai du mal.

- Je suis prêt à le répéter sous véritassérum.

- Et bien sûr, tu vas aller le voler dans les réserves du professeur Slughorn ?

- T'es assez brillant pour en fabriquer non ?

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Sirius rougit. Rogue, quant à lui, n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Black venait-il réellement de lui faire un compliment ?!

Voulant effacer la gêne que son ennemi avait involontairement provoquée, le vert et argent dit :

- Je te crois.

Surpris, le rouge et or le dévisagea longuement.

- Mais, pourquoi l'avoir fait si tu regrettes ? Tu n'as jamais regretté quoi que ce soit avant ! dit Rogue.

- Je…

Mais, Sirius ne trouva guère ses mots, ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Prends ton temps. Après tout, grâce à toi, on a toute la nuit. ironisa le serpentard.

- Hé, ce n'est pas uniquement de ma faute !

- Tiens, pour te défendre, tu retrouves la parole !

Sa dernière remarque jeta un froid et le griffondor se renferma sur lui-même. C'était assez dur pour lui de s'excuser, Rogue n'avait pas à en rajouter !

-C'est bon, je t'écoute. capitula Rogue, voulant savoir ce que Sirius pouvait avoir à lui dire.

- Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire.

- La vérité, ce ne serait pas mal. Je te demande juste pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je suis un abruti ?

- Ca, je le sais depuis longtemps. Plus sérieusement ?

Sirius resta silencieux.

- Black ?

- Je ne sais pas Rogue ! Je ne sais pas …

- Réfléchis !

- Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ?! Que je ne sais pas pourquoi je te déteste tant ? Que tu représentes tout ce que j'ai toujours refusé de devenir ?! Je n'ai été qu'un abruti ! Je n'ai pensé aux conséquences ! Même si je ne peux pas te sentir, je ne souhaite pas pour autant ta mort ! Et tu n'es pas le seul que j'aie fait souffrir dans cette histoire. Il y a aussi Remus ! Remus qui aurait bien pu être renvoyé si tu avais révélé à qui que ce soit ce que tu avais vu à cause de ma connerie ! Et tu sais quoi ?! Le fait que tu n'aies rien dit me fait encore plus culpabiliser vis-à-vis de toi ! J'ai failli devenir un assassin, je me sens un assassin ! Je me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait ! Je me déteste même de te détester !

Severus était bouche bée, il n'en revenait pas de tout ce que le rouge et or venait de lui hurler ! Il se surprit à penser que Black avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir et, cela ne lui plut pas. Il avait pourtant toujours voulu le voir souffrir autant que lui souffrait mais, étrangement, aujourd'hui, cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas.

Sirius, quant à lui, rougissait à vue d'œil. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il venait de dire à son ennemi !

- C'est un bon début. dit finalement Rogue.

- Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit tout ça…

- …

- …

- Lupin t'en veux beaucoup ?

- Il m'a pardonné. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu mais, il m'a pardonné.

- Tu regrettes vraiment de m'avoir emmené à la cabane hurlante ?

- Enormément…

- Et bien… dire qu'en plus, je te crois !

- J'en viens même à regretter toutes les autres saloperies que je t'ai faites…

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Black ?!

- Bonne question…

Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être enfermé ou bien, avait-il tout simplement envie d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Toujours est-il que Severus ne chercha pas à trouver de mauvaises intentions à son ennemi.

- Tu… tu ne m'as toujours pas réellement dit pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien moi-même. répondit le rouge et or après un temps d'hésitation.

- Pourquoi continues-tu à me faire royalement chier si tu regrettes tant ?

- Par habitude je suppose…

- Drôle d'habitude !

- Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir.

- Je t'en veux ! Mais… moins.

- Ah bon ?! s'étonna le griffondor.

- Ca doit être l'enfermement.

Pour la première fois, ils se sourirent.

- Tu cauchemardes souvent ? C'est pour ça que tu étais ici ce soir ?

- Je… je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Pardon ?

- On est coincé ici jusqu'à demain, autant tuer le temps.

- Serais-tu malade Servilus ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! Et non, je ne suis pas malade !

- Pardon, question d'habitudes. Puis, le Rogue que je connais aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de me faire la conversation !

- Le Black ordinaire ne m'aurait jamais présenté d'excuses…

- Touché.

- Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Nous voilà bien avancé.

- …

- …

- Pourquoi nous laisses-tu te ridiculiser aussi facilement ? demanda subitement le griffondor.

- Je préférais quand tu n'avais pas d'idée de conversation finalement.

- Non, sincèrement, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

Le serpentard ne répondit pas de suite mais se décida finalement à le faire, peut-être parce que toute cette soirée était complètement dingue !

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois… je crois que c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de le mériter…

- Personne ne mérite ça !

- Dit celui qui l'inflige aux autres !

Il y avait tant de tristesse dans les dernières paroles du vert et argent que Sirius ne sut s'en empêcher. Il agit impulsivement et le prit dans ses bras. Il regretta immédiatement son geste.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'offusqua le serpentard, sous le choc.

-Je… eu… je…

- Quelle éloquence Black !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si on a trop envie de te prendre dans les bras quand tu fais cette tête de chiot battu !

Dès que ses mots furent sortis, le griffondor devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Il te manque vraiment une case ! lâcha Rogue, tournant la tête pour masquer sa propre gêne.

- Pourquoi penses-tu mériter ça ? questionna le rouge et or pour éviter cette gêne devenue oppressante.

- Pourquoi t'en parlerais-je ?

- Ce n'est pas faux…

Comme le silence revenait avec force, le griffondor décidé de l'interrompre… et de dire adieu à sa santé mentale par la même occasion.

- Je t'ai détesté dés que je t'ai vu par ce que tu étais le portrait craché de ce que je m'efforçais de ne pas être.

- Black ?

- Ne m'interromps pas veux-tu ? Donc, tu étais tout ce que je haïssais et méprisais. Un serpentard qui suit les dogmes de sa famille sans broncher, un parfait petit sang-pur ! Si je n'avais pas réagi assez tôt, je serais sûrement devenu comme ça moi aussi… Je ne pouvais donc que te détester pour ça. Ensuite, ma loyauté envers James m'a encore un peu plus poussé dans cette haine. Je dirais qu'elle l'a entretenue même. Mais, depuis cette nuit où… cette nuit là, je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais fait ou failli faire. J'ai aussi réalisé à quel point j'étais injuste avec toi. J'ai peut-être mes raisons pour te détester mais ça ne m'autorisait pas à te faire subir tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer…

Tout au long de sa tirade, Severus l'avait écouté attentivement. Il n'en revenait pas de voir que son ennemi s'était confié calmement à lui. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et ne savait comment réagir. Finalement, il opta lui aussi pour la sincérité.

- Tu sais, moi, si je te déteste, c'est surtout parce que tu es ce que je n'arrive pas à devenir. Quelqu'un qui sait dire "merde" à sa famille et vivre selon ses propres idéaux mais, tu te trompes à mon sujet.

- Ah ?

- Je ne suis pas un sang-pur. Mon père est moldu.

Severus ne détestait pas les moldus en particulier, c'était son père qu'il détestait !

- Mais, pourquoi te moques-tu des nés-moldus alors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être parce que je hais le mari de ma mère ou parce que je suis assez naïf pour croire que ça peut me faire des amis parmi ma maison. avoua Rogue, se surprenant lui-même.

- Les amis, ça ne s'achètent pas. Si… si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, pourquoi détestes-tu ton père ?

- …

- Tu sais, je ne compte pas m'en servir contre toi. Je ne le dirais à personne, même pas à James qui, soit dit en passant, ne te détestes que parce que tu aimes Lily.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily. C'est… c'était – je ne sais plus trop – ma meilleure amie mais, pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?

- Pourquoi se parle-t-on de manière civilisée depuis tout à l'heure en se confiant la raison de notre haine envers l'autre ?

- Un point pour toi.

- Alors, tu veux m'en parler ? Pour ton père ?

- J'ai ta parole que ça ne sortira pas de cette pièce ?

- Je te le jure.

- Il nous… mon père bat ma mère depuis qu'il sait qu'elle est une sorcière !

- Et, depuis que tu as développé tes pouvoirs, il te bat aussi n'est-ce pas ?

Au silence de son vis-à-vis, le griffondor sut qu'il avait fait mouche et, pour la première fois, il réalisa pleinement à quel pour Severus était malheureux. Alors, consciemment cette fois-ci, il prit le vert et argent dans ses bras. Rogue se figea instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi !

- Chuuut… Tais-toi.

Severus Rogue détestait recevoir des ordres, en particulier de Black mais, parce qu'il en avait besoin et parce que la chaleur de ce corps contre lui lui faisait un bien fou, il se tut et finit même par enlacer le griffondor à son tour. Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa échapper quelques larmes de ses paupières clauses. Quand Sirius sentit celles-ci sur son épaule, il serra un peu plus le serpentard dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé… pour tout.

- Je sais. dit juste Rogue, sachant à quel point son ennemi – plus si ennemi que ça – était sincère.

- J'ai été trop aveugle que pour voir ta détresse ! Si je pouvais, je recommencerais tout à zéro. Je viendrais te trouver dés la première année pour te proposer mon amitié. Que tu sois à Serpentard ou non, tu trainerais avec nous et James n'aurait aucune raison de te détester puisqu'il saurait que Lily n'est que ta meilleure amie.

- Tu pousses l'utopie un peu loin Black. se moqua le vert et argent pour retrouver une certaine contenance.

Rigolant timidement à son tour, Sirius s'éloigna – à regret, il faut l'avouer – de Rogue et lui sourit.

- Severus ?

L'interpellé en resta bouche bée, oubliant de répondre. Le griffondor l'avait appelé par son prénom !

- Tu… tu m'as appelé Severus ?

- C'est bien ton prénom non ?

- Oui. C'était juste inattendu.

- Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

- Bien sûr ! oui. dit le serpentard, enthousiaste malgré lui.

- Tu crois qu'il est trop tard ?

- Trop tard pourquoi ?

- Pour être ami ?

Réfléchissant, Rogue finit par dire :

- Je ne crois pas non…

Cette nuit là, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enfermés dans la tour d'astronomie, Severus fit son choix…

_Dix ans plus tard…_

Severus Rogue embrassa chastement l'homme qui partageait sa vie pour le réveiller.

- Hmm… Laisse-moi dormir…

- Toujours aussi matinal Black.

Sirius se redressa, juste assez pour forcer le serpentard à se rallonger.

- Reste. lui demanda-t-il.

L'embrassant sur la tempe, Severus vint se blottir dans son dos. Il était toujours aussi étonné de voir à quel point le corps de son amant s'emboitait parfaitement dans le sien.

- Ca fait dix ans. dit-il ensuite.

- Dix ans que j'ai appris à te connaitre. confirma Sirius, souriant.

Séverus sourit et murmura :

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait dix ans que Rogue avait fait son choix. Celui de ne pas _le_ rejoindre.

_FIN._


End file.
